


Dumb Bunny

by Pirate_Radio



Series: Pokémon Sword / Shield 11 Kink Challenge [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ABO, Alpha Kibana | Raihan, Kinda, NSFW, Other, Retelling of Pokemon Sword & Shield, Top Kibana | Raihan, Wolf Raihan x Bunny Reader, noncon, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Radio/pseuds/Pirate_Radio
Summary: A wolf Raihan x bunny reader Drabble. I hope you’re happy, Seana.Instillation 1 (fuck or die) for my 11 kinks sword shield challenge.
Relationships: Raihan / reader
Series: Pokémon Sword / Shield 11 Kink Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845850
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Dumb Bunny

_“You really are just a dumb bunny, huh?”_

The question being posed only made you attempt to wriggle out of the wolf mans’ grasp more, though the hold he had on your ears was more than firm. As he lifted you off the ground by them, he could only eye your smaller form up and down, the glint in his orbs only seeming to become more mischievous. “I mean, walkin’ out here in _these_ woods this late? Are you stupid?” He jeers with a sneer as you ceased your struggling. Limply hanging from his grasp, your eyes briefly met his seemingly glowing teal ones, the look in them screaming for mercy, though you struggled to get any words out. The look you gave him only seemed to rile him up more, his large wolf ears twitching slightly and his tail wagging at a more rapid race.  
  
“Or. . . He suddenly dropped you from his tight grasp, and you fell to the forest floor and straight onto your butt. But before you could even get the chance to hop up and run, his large hand clutched your neck and forced you down to where your back was flush firm against the dirt. Aside from the hand clawing at your throat, he was on all fours above you.

“Maybe you’re just some dumb bunny whore looking to be preyed on, eh? _In more ways than one.”_

He lowly growled, taking in your much smaller form beneath him and how it suddenly began to thrash wildly at his words. “Ah, calm it the fuck down, babe. I’m not gonna hurt ya’ if I don’t gotta. . .” 

His words barely comforted you as tears began to spill from your glassy eyes. “Please . . . I just wanna go home-“

Your words were suddenly cut off by him delivering a harsh slap to your face. 

“Next time, I’ll use the claws, babe. And you and I both don’t want that. Your face is too pretty to maul.”

The tears came more aggressively as you choked on your sobs, his grip on your throat becoming tighter than just a force holding you down. But you’d be damned if you were gonna let this brute walk all over you. Sure, the others in your litter always claimed that you were too headstrong and that your lack of docility would lead to your demise.

But what did you really have to lose at the point? It was either you die a meek little bunny or die trying to put up a fight. And it was safe to say your mind was made up on which way you’d rather potentially go.

Your powerful leg delivering a harsh kick to his thigh made his grasp on your neck weak enough for you to bound upwards, head butting him in the process and causing his straddle upon you to cease as he got into his knees. You didn’t care to read his facial emotions. You were too busy attempting to bolt in any direction he wasn’t, finally finding your voice and screaming for help as you ran.

It felt like it took 4 seconds for him to catch up to you, tackling you to the ground with both his hands on your shoulders pinning you down.

“Ah, quit squirmin’, whore.” He muttered, his face surprisingly not being as enraged as you thought it would be. Instead, a toothy grin crossed it; far more unsettling than any anger he might have shown. He leaned in closer, eyebrows furrowed as he brought a hand to toy with one of your whiskers which twitched sensitively under his touch. 

“Most bunnies don’t put up fights against a wolf like me, babe. They know their place as useless prey, y’know?” He began to sniff at the crook of your neck, causing you to tremble and cry harder. 

“Though I suppose the chase is always kinda fun, huh?” He mumbled against you, as you squirmed from simply feeling his lips move on your sensitive neck. “I can’t deny that the little stunt you pulled didn’t do _something_ to me.” 

You immediately regretted looking downwards, as the sight of his cock straining against his tattered jeans and creating a visual outline only sent you further into a panic. “You really need to be taught that lesson hands on, huh?” His smirk was almost audible in his tone as his teeth began to dance across your collarbones. 

Them sinking into your flesh as gently as he could still caused you to wince and attempt to wriggle away again. You were about to beg for your freedom when he brought his mouth up from the fresh bite wound and gave you a harsher look. 

“Just stay quiet, K’?” He muttered, his hand that had just been toying with your whiskers now grasping you quivering ears which were shaking from fear. His hand on your neck retreated, only for you to find yourself lifted from the ground once more and face to face with the towering wolf. 

“Listen brat, unless you wanna have your cute lil’ body found in bloody shreds here tomorrow by whatever grieving family you belong to, you’re gonna do some things for me, K’?” 

You weren’t sure if you were allowed to respond. Fear had taken over, and you only feebly nodded and clamped your eyes shut. His gaze turned from mischievous to feral at this, and broke out into a toothy grin. The sight of his sharp canines, dripping with your blood as he greedily attempted to lap up any on them with his long tongue, makingthe fear residing in your tummy spike into a flurry of butterflies. 

Him picking up stride and beginning to walk away with you made you give him a confused look. He picked up on it and only lowly chuckled. 

“Unless you wanna be raw-dogged like a real whore in the middle of here, I’m taking you back home with me, babe. Besides, it’ll be much, _much easier_ to fully take my time with you there.”

“But if you want it here, I won’t fight ya’, whore.” 

You could only shake your head no as you slightly swung midair due to his fast stride and how he was holding you.  
  
_“That’s what I thought.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this with shameless smut as a part 2 :3


End file.
